Song Drabbles
by Kelsee
Summary: Not a lot, but they're there.  T for Karkat's mouth.


Aggrevance-Homestuck series

John grins, swinging zillywho to hit some stupid looking imp in the head. More flooded in. Crap. He dodged, jumped, scratches and cuts were made, blood was shed. It was fun to say the least. Whatever happened to the boring dork from Washington, he didn't know. And John certainly didn't want to go back now. He was the heir of breath, and there was nothing else he'd rather be. It was so fun, flying around like this, being just, so, so /free/. It was wonderful.

What I've Done-Linkin Park

Karkat growls, sitting on his bed. He runs his hand through his dark brown hair, noting his wrinkled sleeves, wet from tears. He'd yelled at his best friend. Sollux. Told him to pack his shit and get out. He didn't want Sollux gone... he wanted Sollux here. Said hacker wasn't there at the moment. He was out with Aradia... he realized how much he really needed that asshole. "What've I done..." Karkat swings his fist, punching the wall in front of him, hearing the sickening pop of his knuckles. He recoils, flopping back down on his bed. Stupid stupid dumb...

Mockingbird-Eminem

Whimpers and mewling fills the room. Eqius holds Nepeta, who is curled in his lap. So many forced smiles come from her, and everyone thinks she's just a derpy little happy kitten who knows nothing about the world she lives in. In truth? She probably knows more than most of the other trolls. "Hush. It is not becoming of one with such beauty to sob." He says softly, gently. It doesn't help. He felt like crying, too, but he doesn't. That wouldn't help his moirail. He just wanted her to be happy, and he couldn't do that for her. It made him want to punch something. He needed a towel, but Nepeta was on his lap, and he couldn't get up. He wouldn't get up and leave her like that. "Everything's gonna be alright..." Or so Equius hoped. The blueblood really didn't know. He didn't know and not knowing really hurt.

Capricious Lady

A girl was found. Long, long black curly hair. Her shorts were, well, short. And polkadotted. Rainbow with black polka dots. Gamzee blinks, picking the girl up. Their horns seemed to be almost alike. "Mmuh.." She opens her eyes, looking up at Gamzee with an indigo blush. "You done got all up and motherfucking knocked out." He laughed, "Found you though, motherfucker, like some kind of damn miracle." The girl giggles, "Well motherfucker. I'm glad you motherfucking found the fuck outta me, or else I feel I might've died or some bad motherfucking thing like that, bro!" Wow. He really wasn't expecting his own horribly dirty mouth to be equivalized. Gamzee felt himself getting all weird and warm and... fuzzy. This is red?

Here to stay-Korn

Sollux screams, banging his head into the wall. Stupid! How was he so STUPID! He felt like everything was being taken away. He felt, felt like he was in the way. He slumps down against the wall, holding his head in his hand. This shit's gone way too far. The voices were growing louder, and louder. He couldn't give anymore. Sollux wobbles onto his feet, using the wall as leverage. "Sollux?" Karkat's voice. "...KK..." Said mutantblood walks quickly over to the yellowblood, hugging him. "You make so much fucking noise. Not that I was asleep anyways." Karkat's attempt at a joke. It was so lame it make Sollux snort in slight amusement. "Kk it hurtth...It hurth and I'm thcared..."

Sphereix

Gamzee grins, showing off large, tiger-like teeth. "Are you ready?" He asks, "ARE YOU MOTHERFUCKING READY?" Incomplete darkness could drive a troll insane with knowlage from the mirthful messiahs. "Don't let your motherfucking seein' globes deceive you." He raises his club, staring down at the leo, who was cowering in fear. Fear. He liked that in this girl. Gamzee fakes, he swings his club down, though stops it right before hitting the girl. She screams. "THAT'S RIGHT MOTHERFUCKER." He lifts his club again, bringing it down and hitting her this time. "Motherfucking scream." Another cat-like yelp, a hiss, a scream, a squeal. It was almost in rythm, as if some miracle song could be made from the flying green blood splattering the walls. ( I had writers block on this one D; )

Evil Deeds-Eminem

Dave threw the controller down in discust. Stupid glitchy game. He smirks, walking out of the door of his and Bro's appartment, stupid songs running themselves through his head. He hums, ironically of course, walking down to the stupid fucking cafe', thinking about all the bullshit he goes through. Dave wished he was rich or something, like Jade. Or Lalaonde. Well, okay. Lalonde wasn't rich, but Harley was. Bro kept getting his ass fired, meaning no christmas again. That was okay, though. He was used to it. The only thing different this year? He had people to shop for. Dave was going to use his saved money to buy something for his friends. John, first and foremost.

Puppet Master

Bro grins, flash-stepping around his little brother in a frenzy, using Lil'Cal to send slaps and punches that Dave couldn't avoid. Until, that is, he tripped on a smuppet. Even the master makes mistakes. Dave was on him in a second, straddling his older brother's chest, his knees digging into Bro's biceps, cutting the blood flow from them. He realizes, he's not doing anything. Dave was just, sitting down at him. "Woops." Bro says, Ironically. Dave smirks, leaning down and ohgod what-


End file.
